


BA (Dubl), MA, PhD (Cantab)

by ElapsedSpiral



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElapsedSpiral/pseuds/ElapsedSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B ficlet. Warning for Sebastian's mouth and mind. </p><p>Summary: "Seb finds the certificate – stained, torn, seemingly spat on- under a pile of counterfeit euros and a pristine, perfectly kept and utterly incriminating accounting ledger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	BA (Dubl), MA, PhD (Cantab)

Seb finds the certificate – stained, torn, seemingly spat on- under a pile of counterfeit euros and a pristine, perfectly kept and utterly incriminating accounting ledger.

“Racketeering” says one entry, “Arson” says another. Murder, Seb knows, goes under the diplomatic heading of “Other Services”.

Jim returns home with the tiniest fleck of dried blood dotted in the shadow of one eye socket. You have to be looking for it to see it at all.

“You’ve got a PhD from Cambridge,” Colonel Sebastian “Basher” Moran is many things – reckless, violent, amoral – but not ambiguous.

Jim looks at the certificate with his blank, reptile eyes. He disinterestedly “mm”s agreement, sheds his coat and tenderly hangs it on the rack.

“In,” Seb checks, “Astro-fucking-physics. ’the shit is this?”

“Seb,” Jim insists. His eyes are empty and his tone is sweet with Dublin lilt. Seb cannot tell if what’s coming next is a kiss, a punch or a dismissal (and as ever that gives him a bit of a stiffy), “Do you know the one thing I learned while I was studying for that degree?”

“Fuck knows.”

“There is nothing, in the whole of existence, that holds any interest for me.”

Jim’s eyes spark as they watch the unfurling of Seb’s “smallest fiddle, saddest song” smirk.

“So. I might as well have fun, eh Basher?”


End file.
